Opps!
by Rinoa-chan the vampire-witch
Summary: Rinoa casts a spell but it goes a bit wrong...
1. Hotdogs and Magick

Disclaimer  
I do not own any of the FF8 characters because there is no theif in that  
game. I wrote this story ages ago but I thought I had lost it but I haven't  
so I'm very happy and I hope you like it.  
Chapter 1: Hotdogs and Magick  
Narrator/Mr Fujiyama: Once upon a time, or so story's start there were  
people. Things happen to those people. Then they all live happily ever  
after. The end. What you want a more detailed plot? Ok I'll start at the  
beginning. Everything began when Squall ate his sandwich.  
Squall:   
Rinoa: ZELL "GREDDY FACE" Dincht! Why did you eat all the hotdogs?  
Zell: Irvine helped!  
Irvine: Hey! I had two!  
Rinoa: Squall tell him! He can't eat all the hotdogs!  
Zell: I told you! IRVINE HELPED!!!  
Irvine: Leave me out of this! It's not my department!! Hotdogs have nothing  
to do with guns or women!!!!  
Zell: Women like hotdogs!  
Irvine: Geez! Don't get mad at me! That girl over there might over hear!  
Rinoa: Excuse me! You owe us hotdogs doesn't he Squall?  
Squall: Whatever! I  
Rinoa: You know I can read minds now! Squall's very upset aren't you  
Squall?  
Squall: Well..  
Rinoa: Come on Squall lets get revenge!  
Squall: Rinoa..  
Rinoa: Come on! (Drags Squall out of the library I mean cafeteria)  
Zell: There so over re-acting!!  
Irvine: Geez!!! (Walks out to find Rinoa and Squall)  
(Selphie enters)  
Selphie: BOOYAKA!!!!!!!!!!!  
Zell: (exasperated) hello selphie.  
Selphie: Tee-hee. What's up!! BE HAPPY HAPPY HAPPPY, BOOYAKA, like me and  
Mr. Bear.  
Zell: Yeah. I ate all the hotdogs scept two and Rinoa got mad at me for  
some reason!! Wonder why!  
Selphie: Nope! Not a clue! Mr. Bear won't get mad at you, booyaka!!  
Zell: Stop saying Booyaka!  
Selphie: Sure thing, BOOYAKA!!!!!  
Zell: I KNOW!!!! You can be my bodyguard!! You already scare most people  
away in a 20metre diameter from you!!  
Selphie: YAY!!! EVERYONE LIKES ME!! CAUSE I'M HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY,  
BOOYAKA!!  
Narrator: Unfortunatly for Zell, Selphie woudn't be any help against  
Rinoa's magick!  
Rinoa: Don't worry you guys, I'm just going to make Zell allergic to  
hotdogs!  
Squall: I  
Irvine: Sure. Just make sure he doesn't kill himself, people can die from  
allergies!  
(Rinoa and Squall look at him) What! I'm smart you know! I got all A's last  
year! Without cheating!  
Rinoa: You don't act smart!  
Irvine: Your point being?  
Rinoa: Never mind! Ok let me consentrate on the spell. (A light surrounds  
Rinoa) Opps!  
Squall: What have you done?  
Rinoa: I'm not sure.  
What as Rinoa done? Please review and you'll find out! Ok, I'll probaly put  
on the second before you even have chance to but still, review, cause I  
haven't fished the whole story and I need to know if I should bother  
continuing or not 


	2. Quistis, Zell and my Baby Squall

Disclaimer  
Don't own any characters, blah, blah, even Mr. Fujiyama is Digimon's.  
*sigh* I need Rikku...  
Chapter 2: Quistis, Zell and my baby Squall.  
Narrator: That night everyone dreamed of puppys and monsters. Summer beachs  
and snow drifts, cake and ice cream. Banana and peanut butter, wait that''s  
in Digimon. sorry! They all slept like logs, completely innocent of what  
was about to happen in the morning. First to awake was... Squall "Whatever"  
Leonhart-Loire  
Squall: Um.HOTDOGS!!! I wonder if there'll be serving hotdogs yet!! (Stands  
up and does that punching thing like Zell does!!! Goes into the bathroom  
looks in mirror) Hey, that's weird.I didn't dream about hotdogs last night.  
Narrator: Meanwhile Irvine awakens.  
Irvine: What's with all this women pornography? I don't do women!! My  
Squall. why oh why do you not see the love meant to be between us!!!! Why  
do you have to be in love her..THAT $*^$(*(* of a women Edea!!!!!! SQUALL,  
PLEASE SAY YOU LOVE ME..  
Narrator: In her room Quistis awakes!  
Quistis: Oh my GOD!!!! I've like broken a nail! And what's with all these  
loser clothes? Can you say ClUELESS? And my hair is like all flat! I can't  
go out looking like this!!!!!!!!!!  
Seifer: Must get past level 2!  
NOOOOO!!!!!!! I've died AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stupid X-BOX!!!! Where's my  
PS2? My PS2 NEVER let's me down!!!! I hate you X-BOX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Come  
on gods of the PS2!!! I love you!!!!!!!!!  
Narrotor: Unfortunately, Zell woke up next!  
Zell: Better get up!  
(He falls out of bed!)  
Mrs. Dincht: STOP MAKING SUCH A RACKET!!!  
Zell: Sorry mum!  
Mrs. Dincht: Just shut the hell up and get to school!!  
Zell: Alright!!  
Mrs Dincht: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!  
Zell: ...  
Mrs Dincht: Don't be so rude!!  
Zell: Hey?!  
Mrs. Dincht: That's it!!!! If you're not out of MY house in the next 5  
minutes I'll sue you!!!!!!  
Zell: ......(Runs out of house with T-board!!!!!)  
Mrs. Dincht: Stupid Zell!  
Zell: I love T-boarding!!! Gawd, I hope Squall eats all the hot-dogs again.  
Irvine always makes me eat one and there disgusting!!! (Gets on T-board  
after about 5 seconds he falls off!!!)  
Zell: Yee-OUCH!!!!! 


	3. Bunny Rabbits and Guns

Disclaimer  
Don't own any of the characters, remind me to call Rikku... My chapters are  
getting smaller, NOOOO!!!  
Chapter 3: Bunny Rabbits and Guns  
Narrator: And so Selphie gets up.  
Selphie: Life is stupid, better get my black clothes on with my white face  
makeup and my fangs!!! AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! MICHELLE!!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE  
WITH MY CLOTHES!!!!!!! You've replaced them with yellow!! Ow it hurts my  
eyes, it hurts my eyes!!!  
Michelle: I haven't done anything!!! It's not my fault You want to be a  
vampire!  
Selphie: Vampire? What's a vampire?!! I 'M GOING TO KILL YOU MICHELLE!!!!  
FOR DESTROYING MY NORMAL CLOTHES!  
Narrator: Laguna wakes up screaming!!  
Laguna: AAAAAHHH!!!!!! A BUNNY RABBIT!!! AND LOTS OF LITTLE KIDS!!!! AND ON  
TOP OF ALL THAT..FLOWERS!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
HELP ME!!!!!!  
Ellone: You want a fight?  
Laguna: NO!! AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!  
Ellone: You're asking for it!!!  
Laguna: HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ellone: That's it I'm getting my gun!!!  
Seifar: GO SPRYO!!!! No ZOE Don't Zap Me!! NOOOOO!!!! She  
zapped me I'm going to kill that  
stupid Rhynoc!! YAY!!!!! I got another  
what-do-ya-call-it? Who cares!!!!! I win!!!!!!!  
Fujin: Yay!!!!! I love you Seifar!!!!! You're the best at game-consoles!!!  
You only died 10 times in the last 7 minutes!!!!  
Seifar: Don't dis tract me!!  
NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Not Again!! I've warped back to  
that evil ZOE!!!!!!!  
Fujin: Don't worry I'll kill that evil FAIRY!!!   
Rajin: Will you two keep it down. You know War and Peace is a very  
interesting read but I can't concentrate with you two making an infernal  
racket!  
Fujin: Sorry Rajin! I know how much you love your big long story books  
Rajin: As a matter of fact the correct term for my intellectual interesting  
books is 'novels' not 'story books'  
Fujin: Whatever! You'll have to lend it me I'll get a summary of the  
internet and pretend I've read it! There pretty boring, unlike Rajin, and  
Seifar, and every other guy pretty much. Rajin's kinder like an improved  
version of um..that geek with blue hair and glasses and has a brother  
called Jim in Digimon. Can't remember what he's called but he's one guy I  
DON't love.Guys are so cute.!!!!  
Rajin: Yes of.  
Seifar: YAY!!! I GOT ENOUGH ORBS TO FIGHT RIPTO!!!!!!!!! YAY!!  
Rajin: Did you know, Interrupting is a highly uncivilised, impolite thing  
to do!  
Seifar: Oh shut up.. DIE RIPTO!!!!!!!!... 


	4. Playcubes, Gameboxes and Xstations

Disclaimer  
I don't own any of the characters except Squall, because Squall is my baby!  
  
Chapter 4: Playcubes, Gameboxes and Xstations  
Narrator: Squall, Zell and Irvine are in the cafeteria! People arrive  
basically when they say something.  
Squall: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT SERVING HOTDOGS YET!!! IT'S 9.00 IN THE  
MORNING, PEOPLE WANT HOT-DOGS!!!!  
Zell: Correction, YOU want Hotdogs.  
Irvine: I want a hotdog!!!   
Selphie: Isn't life stupid?  
Laguna: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ellone: What now?  
Laguna: T-T-TABLES!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
Ellone: Oh stop being such a baby.  
Squall: WHERE ARE MY HOTDOGS!!!!!!!!!!  
Irvine: Yeah, WE WANT HOTDOGS!!  
Quistis: Hotdogs are like, so, out!!!! And what's with the hair Laguna.  
Laguna: W-What about my H-hair.  
Quistis: *shakes her head* Why am I surrounded by freaks? If you don't know  
then I can't tell you.  
Irvine and Squall: HOT DOGS!!! HOT DOGS!!! HOT DOGS!!!  
Rajin: You know, it is impolite to demand things. As it is to gobble down  
food, Seifar.  
Seifar: Gotta eat fast so I can defeat Ripto!!!!  
Fujin: Yeah!! I WANT HOTDOGS TOO!!!   
Rajin: Well I personally think that obsessing your life over playcubes,  
gameboxes and Xstations.  
Seifar: IT'S PLAYSTATIONS, GAMECUBES AND XBOXES YOU IDIOT!!!  
Rajin: .is stupid.  
Seifar: Well you're an idiot then.  
Laguna: X-x boxes? W-what do t-they d-do?  
Seifar: Allow you to play cool games.  
Laguna: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
Quistis: Oh stop screaming. You're, like, so showing us up!!!  
Squall: Fine. I'll wait here until you DO serve hotdogs, so I get them  
first!!!  
Irvine: And I get mine second!!!!!  
Zell: Hotdog's are disgusting.  
Squall: NO THEY ARE NOT!!!  
Selphie: Isn't life stupid?  
Ellone: IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN YOU WILL REGRET IT!!!  
Selphie: Ahh. The meaning of life.is death!  
Squall: No it's not! It's HOTDOGS!!!  
Seifar: PLAYSTATIONS!!  
Quistis: Uh..Whatever!! You're all, like, so totally wrong. It's, like,  
fashion, and hair, and makeup, duh!!  
(Zell sits down and immediately falls of the chair!)  
Ellone: Oh for god's sake can't you even sit down on a chair!!  
Zell: Whatever.  
Laguna: D-don't argue. Y-you might end up g-getting in a f-fight and t-  
their s-scary!  
Quistis: You're starting to scare me!  
Ellone: I'M GETTING SICK OF YOU LAGUNA!!! GO AWAY!!!  
(Laguna runs out screaming)  
Quistis: Thank you.  
Rajin: It is not very polite to make someone run away screaming Ellone!  
Ellone: Oh shut up.  
Squall: YAY!!!! HOTDOGS!!! (Does Zell's punching thing!)  
Irvine: Save some for me!!!!  
Fujin: I want one!!!  
Squall: Everyone's stealing my hotdogs!!! (Grabs two big trays each with  
about 30 hotdogs on and sits at the table!!!)  
Zell: YUCK!! HOTDOGS!!! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!!!!  
Quistis: You'll, like, so put on weight if you, like, eat that many  
hotdogs.  
Squall: Like I care!!!!!  
Irvine: Hi Squall!!! Aren't hotdogs so delicious!!!!! You know what else is  
nice Squall-chan!!!  
*Squall blinks*  
Edea: GET AWAY FROM MY SQUALL-CHAN GAY-BOY!!!!!  
Squall: Edea!!! I love you!!!! Want a hotdog?  
Irvine: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! SQUALL LOVE ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I lIKE  
HOTDOGS MORE THAN SHE DOES!!!!!!!!!  
Edea: Oh go away, gay boy!!! I love you too Squall-chan!!!! No I don't want  
a hotdog!!  
Squall: Ok!! All the more for me!!!  
Ellone: I'll have 1 or 2 or 3, no I'll have 5!!!  
*Grabs 5 hotdogs just to annoy Squall*  
Squall: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY HOTDOGS!!!  
Irvine: I got my own hotdogs!!!! Here you can have mine Squall-chan!!!  
Squall: OK!!!!  
Irvine: Will you go out with me!!!  
*Squall is too busy eating hotdogs to answer!*  
Irvine: I'll take that as a yes!! OW!!!  
*Edea has hit Irvine!*  
Edea: Squall-chan is mine!!!  
Fujin: Squall!!! You love me, right!!  
*Squall is still eating hotdogs*  
Seifar; I'm off to beat Ripto!! Farewell.  
Fujin: I want to see you beat Ripto!!  
*Seifar runs off followed by Fujin just behind him*  
Rajin: Don't they realise it is uncivilised to run in a canteen. Not to  
mention extremely dangerous.  
Quistis: It's, like, so totally out to speak like that Rajin.  
Rajin: Well at least I have manners *glares at Squall who is busy stuffing  
his face with hotdogs*  
Laguna: H-hiya!!!  
Ellone: Damn it!!!! I thought you had gone?  
Laguna: I h-had but I saw a t-t-tree and it was so s-s-s-scary I c-came  
back h-here cause its safe in h-here except for the t-t-t-tables!!!  
Quistis: You, like, are so totally gay!!  
Irvine: I know!!! But Squall's soooooooooo cute!!!!!!! I love you Squall-  
chan!!!!  
Quistis: I'm surrounded by retards!!!! Isn't there someone normal 


	5. What the hell is going on?

Disclaimer  
I don't own any of the characters *Bursts out crying*  
Chapter 5: What the hell is going on?  
Irvine: I'm normal!!!  
Quistis: No, YOU're not, you have long hair, which is like, so totally out!  
Irvine: Yeah, so? Guys like long hair, particually Squall-chan....  
Zell: I don't. I like girls like Rinoa.  
Selphie: What is the point of love when it only brings heartbreaks and  
suffering?  
Quistis: Like, what is the point of you hanging out with us?  
Laguna: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
Ellone: Oh, what now!!!  
Laguna: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
Quistis: Like, shut up, and go away.  
Squall: Damn it, out of hotdogs...  
Zell: Yuck!!! How can you eat those vile things?!  
Squall: HOTDOGS ARE THE WAY TO TRUE HAPPINESS!!!  
Quistis: Like, whatever.  
Rajin: I don't think that was a correctly punctuated sentence, Quistis.  
Ellone: Oh, like, just shut up, Rajin!!  
Meanwhile...  
Rinoa:   
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
*She enters the cafeteria  
Rinoa: SQUALL!!!! There you are!!  
Zell: Rinoa!! There you are, my love!!  
Rinoa: W-what!!! Squall, you said you'd meet me!! Where were you!  
Squall: What you on about? I was here eating hotdogs!!!  
Quistis: Is, like, you're head completly mixed up Rinoa?  
Rinoa: Squall-chan, what's going on?  
*She gets hit by Edea*  
Edea: Get away from MY Squall!!  
Zell: H-Hey! Don't you love me anymore? Rinoa, what have I done to upset  
you?  
Irvine: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Not ANOTHER competeter to my Squall-chan!!!!!  
Zell: I love you Rinoa....  
Selphie: Love *sigh* why do so many feel that love is necassary? All it  
does is leave people sad. Life is dumb.  
Rinoa: What the b*****y hell is going on? Is this some kind of a joke?  
Edea: You better not try and take MY Squall-chan away from me!!  
Squall: Hey, Rino, can you get me some more hotdogs,  
plllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeeeeeee  
Seifer: YES, YES, YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!! I am the best at  
consoles!!!! I can rule the world!!! I. Beat. Ripto!!!!!!  
Fujin: YAY!!!!!!!! I knew you could do it Seifer-chan!!!!!!!  
Zell: Rinoa? You love me don't you....  
Rinoa: What?! No, yes, in a friend way...  
Zell: Rinoeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! We're supposed to be getting  
marrrrrrrrrrrrriiedddddddddddd!!!! *Bursts out crying*  
Laguna: Why, you d-do that!! I was supposed to be the f-flower boy.....I  
was trying to beat my fears of flowers but now there's n-no p-p-p-  
poINT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Is also crying his  
eyes out*  
Quistis: Thanks, a lot, Rinoa, like, now I have to put up with these losers  
showing me up!  
Edea: You're so mean, Rinoa!!! You've been going out with Zell for two  
years and NOW your saying you love him only as a friend!! AND YOU'RE TRYING  
TO STEAL MY SQUALL-CHAN!!  
Irvine: Zell's cute!! Don't worry Zelly, I'll go out with you because  
SOMEBODY *glares at Edea* stole Squall-chan off me...  
Squall: Need. Hotdogs. Now. Else. Might. Die. I. Love. You. Edea.  
Rinoa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
Seifer: I beat Ripto!!!! I beat Ripto!!  
Laguna: Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-  
Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
Ellone: Oh, shut up.  
Rinoa: Oh no....  
*Runs off, obviously realising what the spell has done*  
Zell: Why doesn't Rinoe love me anymore? She said yesterday that if I broke  
up with her she'd never be able to c-cope!! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
Quistis: Like, get over it, it's like, so totally 5 minutes ago!!!  
Selphie: This is an example of loves claws.  
Quistis: Like, shut up!!  
Rajin: It is not very polite to show people up like this Laguna and Zell!  
Irvine: So Zelly? What do you say? I'll take Rinoa's place at the wedding!!  
Zell: No way, It's Rinoe or n-nobody!! WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Fujin: Not even me?  
Zell: No. Sorry Fujin.  
Fujin: No prob, plenty of guys in the airship!! Seifer?  
Seifer: Yeah?  
Fujin: Go out with me tonight.  
Seifer: Sorry, busy. Gotta collect every treasure and every orb in the  
whole game.  
Rajin: I cannot believe that you would rather play on your Playcube than go  
out with Fujin!  
Seifer: PLAYSTATION, you moron!  
Fujin: Will YOU go out with me then Rajin?  
Rajin: Yes, al..  
Squall: Anyone lend me any money?  
Irvine: If you'll go out with me!!  
Squall: No. Give me money.  
Rajin: SQUALL LEONHART!!! First you interrupt me and then you DEMAND money  
of Irvine!! You are unbelivable!!!!  
Irvine: DON'T SHOUT AT MY SQUALL CHAN!!!! Here I'll give you some  
money!!!!!  
Squall: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs off to buy hotdogs. Irvine laugh's at  
Squall)  
Quistis: You are like so weird!!!  
Irvine: Guess what!!!  
Laguna: Wh......at?  
Irvine: I got to touch Squall's hand!!!!!!!!  
Edea: How could you? You know Squall's mine!!! (Squall comes back)  
Edea: Who do you love the most Squall?  
Squall: The cafeteria lady!!!!  
Edea: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Irvine: How could you? We're destined to be together!!!!  
Squall: But she gives me a free hotdog!!!!  
Irvine: But I bought you loads of hotdogs!!!  
Squall: I know, I love you too!!  
Edea: WHAT!!!!!!!!  
Irvine: Yay!!!  
Squall: I meant in a friends, not in love, way!  
Irvine: WHY, SQUALL, WHY? WHY DON'T YOU SEE THE LOVE MEANT TO BE BETWEEN  
US!!! WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME SO?!!!  
Squall: *shrug* I dunno, maybe because I'm not gay, and I love Edea.  
Edea: Yay!!! I love you too, Squall-chan!  
Seplhie: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, the pains of life, Irvine, will always conquer  
all...  
Quistis: Like, shut up you freak!!!  
Ellone: Haven't we all got a class about now?  
Quistis: Like, damn it, yeah. You, like, better wait a minute Ellone,  
cause, like, I'm only late if I get there after you, so like bye...  
*Quistis runs off and followed by Ellone and Selphie*  
Seifer: Does anyone want to bunk off with me to play Spryo, no wait I'm  
sick off that, um...Dead or Alive?  
Fujin: Yeah!!  
Rajin: Truanting is illegal. I will not take part in such madness!!  
*Rajin storms off to the class*  
Laguna: I don't have a c-class  
Seifer: Come play Dead or Alive then!  
Laguna: No that s-scary! I think I'll just go to the c-class anyway, cause  
then at least I have people protecting me!  
*Runs off to the class*  
Edea: Come on Squall!!!  
Squall: I haven't finished my hotdogs!!  
Irvine: Come on Squall-chan!  
Zell: Bye! Maybe Rinoa might love me again in English.  
*Runs off*  
*Seifer and Fujin run off to play Dead or Alive*  
Edea: Come on, lets leave the gayboy in peace!  
*Grabs Squall by the arm and drags him out of the cafeteria*  
Irvine: Wait for me Squall, my love.  
*Runs off after them*  
*It is a dark room. Rinoa is in the middle of it messing around with  
magick*  
Rinoa: YES!! That should do it!! Squall-chan will love me again, and  
everyone will be back to normal!!! Damn it, I've got class!!  
So what do you think of this chapter? Please review, and it's not weird,  
and if you think it is I don't care. Don't worry, it isn't finished. THAT  
'ending' would be rubbish!!! 


End file.
